The long term objective of this research is to elucidate the biochemical steps required for septation and cell separation in a gram negative organism such as Escherichia coli. More specifically, the work will be concerned with identifying and characterizing the function of the proteins involved in formation and separation of new polar caps in the septum. Presumably a number of enzymes are needed for de novo synthesis of the polar caps but only one penicillin-binding protein 3, has been identified. Yet at least another twelve gene products are essential for septation. The research seeks to identify the role of these essential proteins. The specific aims are to: 1. Identify the chemical structures and enzymatic reactions that are unique to septation. and 2. Characterize multiprotein complexes involved in septation. The latter objective involves isolation and characterization of extragenic suppressors of cell division mutants, isolation of protein complexes by appropriate physical methods, and identification of the enzymatic activities and protein components therein. Obviously only a pioneering start can be made toward achieving the final objectives but understanding cell division is of such fundamental importance that it seems appropriate that someone begins a more direct attack to learn something about the role of the twelve or more gene products required for septation.